Kamen Rider Bima
by maxpower02
Summary: When monsters from the Underworld started to invade the city of Beppu, it's up to one man to stop them from wreaking havoc in the human realm. Based on Ishinomori Productions' BIMA Satria Garuda and BIMA Satria Garuda X.


**Hi guys, after a few months (or weeks? I forgot xD) of hiatus, maxpower02 is back on the fanfiction scene! Well I've got some good news and bad news for you all – the bad news is I'm discontinuing Kamen Rider Kyoryu *earns groans of disappointment from the audience* I know, I know, it's just that doing a story with a shitload of Riders and loads and loads of characters is too hard for me to handle, and I'm getting nowhere in each chapters. Plus I'm moving to Japan so I'm kinda busy with college stuff here at Beppu :D The good news is, thanks to watching episodes of Kamen Rider Drive and BIMA Satria Garuda X, I think I've got my creative juices working again. Let's just say that this is a reincarnation of Kyoryu – it will contain elements from my old story, as well as several Kamen Rider series such as Drive and Gaim, as well as BIMA Satria Garuda X. Think of it as a Kamen Rider version of BIMA. There are still multiple Riders, but I've limit their number and forms so I could do this story in a much efficient manner. Well. What are we waiting for? Let's go!**

**Disclaimer: maxpower02 doesn't own the Kamen Rider franchise. TOEI does. maxpower02 only owns the original characters.**

**xxx**

_Do you believe that monsters are actually among us?_

_The tales that your mother or your grandmother used to tell you, about the monster underneath your bed or inside your closet, do you think its plain fantasy?_

_Eons ago, before mankind had discovered the knowledge to record themselves, brave heroes had fought against creatures from Hell itself. An army of 100, against a few good men. We all know this as the epic Mahabharata, the story of 5 noble princes fighting against their 100 evil siblings in a battle of good against evil. But do you know…there's no such thing as 5 noble princes and 100 evil men? Do you also know…that what actually happened is an epic showdown between five chosen warriors against 100 demonic apparitions, the monsters that came straight out of our nightmares?_

_These monsters are merely sealed, left to rot in the imagination of man for centuries. But as mankind performed sins after sins, the seal that kept these nightmarish beings began to wane, and in 2014…they woke up._

**xxx**

The clock shows 12 am at the small town of Beppu. As the city prepares itself to sleep, a homeless man is seen crawling on the pavement, his tattered clothes flailing wildly by the cold Japanese wind. The clearly fatigued man then leaned himself against an alley wall, before curling up into a fetal position, ready to spend the night away in a deep sleep.

But that won't happen.

The moment the man rested himself, a slight hissing noise was heard from the other end of the alley, startling the man. The hiss started out slow, but in each passing second it became much louder, striking an overwhelming amount of fear into the man.

"Who's there?!" gasped the man, his body jolting up in fear, "Leave me alone!"

The man's question was responded rather quickly by a pinkish tentacle that shot out of the shadows, before it wrapped itself around the man's neck. Struggling and screaming frantically, the man was dragged towards the darkness, vanishing completely from the face of the Earth. Just as the man was swallowed up by the darkness, a pair of blood red eyes glowed from the shadows, the glow becoming brighter once the man had vanished.

Seconds after the man had disappeared, a grotesque being stepped out from the darkness of the alley. It was a humanoid Komodo dragon, with a muscular yet hunched build, a pair of blood red eyes adorning its ferocious looking head, armed with sharp teeth and a long tongue that constantly fell out from its jaws. Ivory white spikes adorned its shoulders and back, all of them glistening underneath the street lights. A set of fearsome claws adorned the humanoid's right hand, adding a formidable edge to the already muscular right arm. Its left hand was absent, being replaced by a whip-like appendage that unleashes sparks every time it was lashed on the ground. Finally a pair of saurian-looking feet adorned the being's powerful legs, complete with ivory white and razor sharp toenails. The humanoid was earth brown in color, with a scaly complexion to it.

The humanoid Komodo hissed silently as it exited the alleyway, its eyes scanning the surroundings. At midnight Beppu is as good as a ghost town, enabling the humanoid to roam freely without the fear of freaking out anyone. It is important, since the humanoid is on its way for a meeting.

A few hundred meters from the alley, stood another humanoid clad in black robes, its features obscured by the robes with the exception of its face, which resembled a light-brown _Pteranodon_ with piercing orange eyes. The robed humanoid notices the humanoid Komodo lumbering towards it, a sly smile developing on its beaked mouth.

"Well if it isn't the Komodo," the robed humanoid gave out a sly smirk, "How's life after your awakening?"

"Boring," hissed the Komodo, earning a stern glare from the robed humanoid, "But I've just absorbed this nice human as my power source. 48 hours later and he's completely mine!"

"Good job," the robed humanoid nodded, "Ready to wreak havoc on this pathetic realm?"

The Komodo lets out a raspy laugh as its body glows brown, transforming itself into the homeless man from before, only this time with a crazed grin on his face, "For the name of our great leader Black Satan, the supreme Vudo Triumvate, Lord Rex, Lady Megalodon and you Lord Drago, and the great Vudo race, I will show humanity…Hell."

Suddenly the sound of something being dropped startles the two evil beings. Their wicked eyes turned their attention towards the sidewalk in front of them, where someone had been watching them.

Standing in front of the two demonic beings is an 18 year old girl, her knees trembling in fear upon the sight of both the Komodo and the robed being. The girl was of a Vietnamese descent, with porcelain white skin and dark red hair that reached her shoulders. She is now wearing a cream white sweater and a dark green skirt, on her hands are a plastic bag filled with groceries, some of its content now lying on the ground between her and the two beings. The girl's eyes went wide underneath her glasses in disbelief, shocked at the sight in front of her.

"She has listened too much," the robed being said as the girl slowly backed away from them, "Dispose of her."

"My pleasure," the Komodo grinned as the robed being vanished in a flash of brown light.

Immediately the girl lets out a loud scream, dropping her groceries as she ran for her life, with the Komodo chasing after her, murderous intent billowing out from its red eyes.

"_What the Hell are those things?!_" the girl's thoughts went racing as she entered a small alleyway, hoping to lose the Komodo there, "_What are they doing here? And what do they mean by showing humanity Hell?!_"

Unfortunately for the girl, the alley ends in a dead end, leaving her cornered as the Komodo has now stood in the alley's entrance, bashing its whip arm repeatedly against the ground.

"You're cornered, human," hissed the Komodo as he approaches the frightened girl, too petrified by fear to move, "Now, to finish you off…"

The girl closes her eyes as the Komodo rises up its whip arm, preparing to give her a senseless beating. Suddenly a thud from above was heard, followed by a punch. The girl slowly opens her eyes to see the Komodo now engaged in battle against an armored warrior.

The warrior wore a blazing red bodysuit, with yellow fire-shaped accents on the abdomen and hips. The torso region was covered in a suit of silver armor that resembles molded pectorals, a stylized "B" symbol resembling a Garuda's head present on the left chest while a strip of gold with intricate carvings on them extend from the warrior's right shoulder towards the abdomen in a sash-like manner. Silver wing-shaped pauldrons cover the shoulders, while black bracers and guards cover his forearms and shins, golden accents resembling talons engraved on them. His thighs were covered in armor as well – black on the back and silver on the front, with golden accents, the same gold accents covering the knees. The warrior's helmet resembles the head of a Garuda, with golden wing-shaped protrusions extending outwards from the visor, feathery detail can be seen engraved onto these protrusions. A pair of red compound eyes glowed underneath a transparent yet strong layer of fiberglass that acted as the visor, while a golden Garuda head was engraved on the forehead, a pair of crimson red eyes glowing on them. The mouthguard is silver in color, with etchings that resembles sharp fangs, adding an air of ferocity to this warrior. And finally, wrapped around the warrior's neck, was a red scarf made out of silk with golden lines streaked on it.

"You!" hissed the Komodo, "What are you doing here?!"

"Putting an end to you freaks once and for all!" replied the warrior, once again landing a punch on the Komodo's head.

As the two continued fighting, the girl slowly positioned herself into safety behind a few garbage cans, the stench from the cans is unbearable but at least she'll be safe there. The girl silently took out an SLR camera and started to take pictures of the fight.

"**Helios!**" the armored warrior yelled out as he lifted his right hand into the air. An eagle's screech was heard as a bolt of red lightning struck the warrior's right hand, materializing into flames that contorted itself into a sword. The sword's blade was blazing red in color and resembles both a raging stream of fire and a Garuda's wing, its handle resembles a golden Garuda's wing with a red gem embedded on it, intricate white engravings are carved around it, while on the end of the handle a black and red Garuda head rests, its green eyes glowing. Gripping the sword tightly, the warrior slashed the Komodo twice, before giving it a swift kick to the chest.

"Damn you…" cursed the Komodo, "You may have stopped me from killing that insolent human, but you will fail in stopping me from destroying this realm!"

And with that the Komodo bashed its whip arm against the ground, covering its escape in a cloud of dust much to the armored warrior's annoyance. Letting out an annoyed sigh over his opponent's escape, the armored warrior went to check on the girl's condition. Immediately the girl hid away her camera as she saw the warrior walking towards her.

"You okay?" asked the armored warrior.

"Yeah, I'm good," the girl replied, "Thank you for saving my life."

The armored warrior nodded, before he walked away into the darkness, leaving the girl alone in the alley. The girl takes out her camera once again, scanning through the photos of the fight as she examines them one by one.

"_Who is he?_"

**xxx**

**Episode 1: The Garuda's Awakening**

**xxx**

The clock in her room shows 9.50am. After her ordeal last night, Chan felt that it's best for her to sleep away her worries and thankfully she woke up fresher than usual. As she dresses up for the day, Chan decides to give her camera one last look before she goes to class. Picking up the item from its resting place on her desk, Chan scrolled through the photos to find that the photographs of last night, that depicted a Garuda-themed warrior fighting against a Komodo monster that nearly killed her, are still inside her camera's memory.

After ensuring that the photos were in fact real and she didn't saw things last night, Chan puts her camera inside her bag as she went off towards her first class of the day, her thoughts still wondering on who was that warrior.

"_Maybe the Occult Club knows_," Chan thought, "_Better see them after class_."

**xxx**

Japanese class for Chan felt somewhat boring, unusual for her who has been known as the smartest student of the class due to her sheer enthusiasm. Since twenty five minutes ago Takeguchi-sensei has been droning on and on about the Japanese plain form, which initially interested her for the first five minutes, but her lingering thoughts on what had happened last night had caused her to lose her concentration. The black robed being, the Komodo monster, and the Garuda warrior, all of them bothering her mind like flies flying around a freshly baked apple pie. Chan has read and heard about the strange sightings of humanoid animals showing up around Beppu, all of them happening in the last three months and has become quite the topic to talk about in campus. But never in her mind that she would came across three of such beings last night. Furthermore the conversation between the robed being and the Komodo has disturbed her to her very core.

"_Showing humanity…Hell? That can't be good…_"

Chan's train of thought was violently derailed when a loud knock on the door was heard. After Takeguchi-sensei had motioned the person who had knocked the door to come in, the door soon flew open. In came a young man, around Chan's age of 18 years. The man has a skinny yet athletic build, tan brown skin, and messy black hair that have been styled into a spike. He is now wearing a black T-shirt over a grey sweater, all of them underneath a black leather jacket. His torn jeans and skater-style sneakers added a more badass look to him. The man gave Takeguchi-sensei a note, and the middle-aged man nodded as soon as he read the contents.

"Alright, class," Takeguchi-sensei announced, attracting the attention of his class, "Starting from today we have a new student joining our class." Takeguchi-sensei then turned his attention towards the young man, "Go on, and introduce yourself."

The young man stepped forward, his eyes scanning his new classmates one by one, before someone familiar struck his eyes, causing a brief smile to appear on his stoic and cold expression. Clearing his throat, the man proceeds to introduce himself.

"My name is Cokorda Krishna Sadhana, you can call me Krishna, and I'm from Indonesia. Pleasure to meet you all and I hope we all could be good friends."

"Alright then, Krishna-san," Takeguchi-sensei said, "You can sit next to Chan-san."

Krishna nodded, slinging his backpack against his shoulder as he makes his way towards the empty chair next to Chan. As Krishna sat next to her, Chan lets out a warm smile as she tries to introduce herself to the stoic-looking young man.

"Hey, you must be Krishna," Chan greeted, "My name is is Tran Ngo Thuy Trang, you can call me Chan and I'm from Vietnam. Nice to meet you."

Krishna looked at Chan, a cold expression etched to his face as he stared the girl in front of him right in the eye.

"Yo," came the only response from Krishna, and after that he proceeds to take his Japanese materials from his backpack.

Chan shrugged her shoulder upon receiving that cold reception, pouting slightly as she turned her attention back to the lesson.

"_Cold guy_."

**xxx**

Lunch time has come and as soon as class finishes Chan went straight towards the cafeteria, looking for her friends who had texted her that they had been waiting for her there. After 5 minutes of searching through the crowded cafeteria, she finally saw her friends' table – a medium-sized one located at the furthest end of the cafeteria near the window. Five people have occupied the table, and they immediately waved as Chan noticed them, gesturing to her to come towards them which the girl obliged immediately.

"Hey!" Chan called out as she approached the table, "Sorry I'm a bit late, having a bit trouble in finding you guys. What happened to our usual spot?"

"Some high school students are using them," sighed a 20 year old Japanese man with light brown skin, medium length black hair and chocolate brown eyes, he is now wearing a red hoodie, blue jeans and black and red Converses, "Apparently our campus is holding yet another Open House event…"

"Seems like the campus is oblivious that the Occult Club has a regular gathering spot that no one should disturb," added a Vietnamese man, about the same age as Chan. He has tan brown skin with freckles and acne marks on his face, spiky black hair, and is now wearing a yellow T-shirt and white khakis.

"Calm down, Beto!" said an 18 year old Chinese girl with white skin, shoulder-length black hair and a rather plump build, she is now wearing a blue sweater over a white T-shirt and a red skirt, "Maybe the campus didn't know."

"But the lunch lady knew," Beto muttered under his breath.

"Whatever," the Chinese girl rolled her eyes in annoyance, before turning her attention towards Chan, "By the way, what made you call this impromptu meeting?"

Chan grinned and takes out her camera, showing it to her friends, "This'll blow your mind for sure!"

The Chinese girl examines the photos inside the camera closely, before her face expressed a look of pure surprise as she saw the photographs of the Garuda warrior and the Komodo monster fighting, "When and where did you take these?"

"Last night when I went downtown to do some shopping," replied Chan.

"Another one of those?" Beto wondered aloud as he saw the photographs, "First we have that spearman guy, and now this?"

"Spearman?" asked a 19-year old Japanese girl with white skin and chin length brown hair, she is now wearing a blue T-shirt complete with a white blouse over it and a white skirt with the additional cream brown stockings that reached her mid thighs.

"Chihiro, do you forget?" Ryo slapped his forehead for a moment before taking out his iPhone 6 and opens up the Photos app, showing Chihiro a rather blurred image of a griffin-themed spearman, colored green and gold, fighting off several shadowy beings, "It's this guy. He showed up in Beppu only a few weeks after these strange creatures started to appear, apparently he's protecting the city. Looks like he has company now…"

"Is he a good guy?" asked an 18 year old Vietnamese girl, about the same age as Chan and Beto. She has fair skin, shoulder length black hair, and a short yet athletic build. She is now wearing a cream white T-shirt underneath a black jacket and blue jeans. A pair of glasses on her face adds a cute look to her.

"Probably," replied the Chinese girl, "But we don't know for sure. Since Chan here took what could be the first pictures of this guy. But just to be safe…we need to do some investigations on this guy."

"Great. Beppu is being invaded by strange creatures and there's these two guys fighting them. One's clearly on our side based on our investigations and the other in doubt," sighed the Vietnamese girl.

BOOM!

Suddenly the sound of a loud explosion going off outside the cafeteria shocks the Occult Club members and everyone inside the cafeteria. Alarms began to blare as sprinkles activate by themselves with smoke from outside slowly infiltrating the cafeteria, sending everyone into chaos.

"What the Hell just happened?!" gasped Chan.

**xxx**

Outside the cafeteria, people are fleeing in terror as an army of creatures literally coming from the depths of Hell are attacking the campus. The creatures are humanoid in shape and mostly black in color. The familiar pale white, expressionless mask with purple accents on the cheeks adorned the creatures' faces. On their chests is a strange metallic insignia, that resembles a snarling demonic face with two fangs sticking out from its mouth. The beings carried blue curved blades on their hands, ready to hack and slash through anything.

"That's it my Kaonashi!" exclaimed the homeless man from last night as he marched alongside the creatures, firing blue balls of fire from his fists at the buildings around him, "Continue to wreak havoc for your master!"

The Occult Club members are greeted with a sight of horror and carnage once they stepped out of the cafeteria, with fire licking everywhere, buildings crumbling from the damage they'd received, and some unlucky students and faculty members who got injured in the chaos.

"Those creatures…" gasped Chan, "Out of all the places in Beppu they've decided to attack our beloved campus?!"

"Humans!" the homeless man called out, attracting the attention of the Occult Club members and also the ones foolish enough to be there, gaining a large audience for himself and his army of creatures – the Kaonashi, "The time has come for you…to submit before the new rulers of this planet! The human race will end…and we Vudos will take things over!"

"Stop it right there!"

Suddenly a young man ran into the scene, his face flaring in anger as his eyes glared at the homeless man and his Kaonashi horde. As everyone was shocked by this man's somewhat foolish bravery, Chan was the most shocked of them all. The man who is now standing up in front of the hostile forces is in fact the new student in her Japanese class – Cokorda Krishna Sadhana.

"_What the fuck is that guy thinking?!_" Chan's thoughts cursed, "_Is he baka or something?!_"

"A mere human, dare to defy a Vudo?!" gasped the homeless man, angry and surprised at the same time, "Are you trying to seek death, boy?!"

"If that comes as a price to protect humanity, yes I am!" exclaimed Krishna, assuming a kick-boxer's fighting stance, before he glances at the Occult Club members who are too shocked to move, "Save yourselves and everyone else here. It's too dangerous to be here."

The Occult Club members nodded and proceeded to do what Krishna had told them to do, allowing the young man to fight uninterrupted. The homeless man growled, motioning his Kaonashi army to attack. The black grunts immediately sprang into action, letting out high pitch screams as they charged towards Krishna, blades ready to attack. As the first Kaonashi approached him, Krishna dodged the creature's slash quickly before delivering a chop to its ribs, a swift roundhouse kick to the head follows up soon that took out the Kaonashi instantly. Krishna backed away, his face disgusted as the smell of rotten flesh from the Kaonashi's skin had attached itself to his hand.

Two more Kaonashi came for the attack, but Krishna quickly defeated the first one with a punch that shatters its mask-like face, before disarming the second one with a swift kick and slashing the fiend's life away with its own weapon. Five more Kaonashi came forward, only for the first one to be stabbed by Krishna with the blade that he's wielding, the second one to be elbowed to the ribs before being lifted off the ground and slammed so hard its back broke, and the third one was dealt with a flurry of punches to the chest before a perfectly timed screw punch went straight through its abdomen. The fourth and fifth met their demises after Krishna had dodged a series of slashes from their weapons, before executing a pair of hooks on the fourth Kaonashi and kicking the fifth Kaonashi on the abdomen twice, weakening them long enough for Krishna to grab their heads and bash them together, shattering their skulls.

"_Onore!_" growled the homeless man, "You are so DEAD!"

As Krishna engaged the homeless man in one on one combat, the Occult Club members had managed to evacuate the remaining people out of the battle field. Just as they were about to evacuate themselves, suddenly Chan stopped, turning around as she grabbed her camera and started taking pictures of the fight.

"Chan!" called the Japanese man, "What are you doing?! It's too dangerous here!"

"I know, Ryo!" replied Chan, "But this is something big for our investigation…creatures from the urban legends spreading like wildfire across Beppu…now appearing live in front of our eyes! And there's this man who's brave enough to fight them! Doesn't this provide us with the necessary data for our investigation?"

"Well, it's true," Ryo nodded.

"So what are you guys waiting for? Grab your cameras and start taking pictures or filming!" Chan said, her fists clenched in enthusiasm.

Ryo thought for a moment, before a smile appeared on his face, "She's right, guys! Let's prove to the campus and the world that the APU Occult Club is not a joke club! Come on guys!"

The other Occult Club members nodded, and soon enough they joined Chan and Ryo in observing the battle from the sidelines.

Krishna lets out a war cry as he smashed his right foot against the homeless man's face, causing him to back away with a broken nose and a few loose teeth. Bleeding on his face, the homeless man instead lets out a demented chuckle.

"I guess this man is of no use now," the homeless man laughed, earning a sharp glare from Krishna.

"Vudo! Show yourself! Stop using this innocent man's body for your demented goals!" yelled Krishna, clenching his fists in anger.

The homeless man continues to laugh as his body lets out an earth brown glow, transforming himself into his true form, the Komodo Vudo. The same insignia seen on the Kaonashi's chests is seen on the back of the Komodo Vudo's neck, indicating that these fiends are somewhat related.

"You've shown your true face. That's what I'm talking about!" grinned Krishna, "Let's settle this like men!"

Chan lets out a horrified gasp as she saw the Komodo Vudo, almost dropping her camera as she backed away in fear.

"What's wrong?" asked Beto.

"That thing…" Chan gasped, pointing at the Komodo Vudo, "That's the monster that chased me last night!"

"You have done well to defeat my Kaonashi, human!" growled the Komodo Vudo, "But let's see if you can take on the real deal!"

Krishna charged forward, executing a powerful kick on the Komodo Vudo's chest, only to limp away in pain from the kaijin's thick armor. The Komodo Vudo grabbed Krishna by the neck and threw him aside, the young man groaning in pain as a result. Before Krishna could recover, the Komodo Vudo immediately approached his downed body and kicked him really hard on the stomach, causing Krishna to be thrown several meters away, coughing blood. Lashing out its whip arm, the Komodo Vudo tore apart the ground underneath Krishna, flinging the man across the battlefield before firing a blue fireball from its mouth, to make sure that Krishna has been properly taken out. The fireball blasted the ground near Krishna, seemingly sending the man into submission. Seeing this, the Occult Club all flinched in unison, fearing for the worst.

"Puny human," the Komodo Vudo muttered as it turned away from its wounded opponent, only for a laugh to suddenly attract its attention.

Krishna slowly rose up to his feet, his body bruised, bloodied, and battered, but a smile of determination is etched on his face. From the sidelines, Chan and the other Occult Club members are shocked and relieved by this, but they're mostly shocked. How could an 18 year old survive such an attack?

"Is that the best that you've got?" Krishna mocked, cracking his neck.

"Impossible!" gasped the Komodo Vudo, "How could you survived that?!"

"That's nothing compared to my training," Krishna grinned.

"_Training?_" Chan's thoughts wondered.

"Time to up the ante," Krishna said, lifting up his right hand to the skies above, "Garuda!"

A loud eagle's screech was heard, followed by a small red fireball that descended quickly from the heavens. The Occult Club members were surprised by these turn of events.

"What on Earth is that?!" gasped Beto, as Chan snapped some pictures of the fireball.

The fireball landed on Krishna's waiting right palm, with the young man quickly grasping it. As Krishna's fingers touched the fireball, the flames went out, revealing a red, mechanical eagle head, with black and white accents, green eyes, and a golden beak resting in Krishna's right palm.

"What is that?" Chan gasped as she saw the eagle head in Krishna's palm.

"_Am I late, Krishna?_" asked the mechanical eagle head as Krishna brought it to his eye level.

"Not at all, _aibou_. Shall we rock and roll?" Krishna asked back.

"_You bet!_" replied the eagle head enthusiastically, "_I am born to do this!_"

"Let's go!" Krishna exclaimed, placing the eagle head against his waist.

Suddenly a brief flash of red light appeared from Krishna's waist, before it dies out to reveal an ancient-looking belt wrapped around the man's waist, with the eagle head acting as the belt buckle. The belt was dark brown in color, with golden ornaments on the hips and back, a small round slot can be seen on the right hip area. Krishna then proceeds to take out a small silver disk from his jacket pocket, a red stone embedded on the disk's center with black engravings around it. One could easily see a hologram of the mythical Garuda etched on the stone.

"Garuda! Ready to fight?" asked Krishna.

"_Yes I am!_" replied Garuda, the mechanical eagle head, "_Insert the Power Core already!_"

Krishna obliged, pulling a silver tab on the back of Garuda's head with his right hand, revealing a small slot big enough for the disk to be inserted. Immediately Krishna lifted the red Power Core with his right hand above his head, before bringing it to his eye level, his left fist curled into a ball on his left hip.

"**HENSHIN!**" Krishna yelled out, a determined look on his face. He then immediately inserts the red Power Core into Garuda's slot before slamming the slot shut, causing Garuda's eyes to glow green.

"_**INSTALL: GARUDA!**__"_ Garuda exclaimed.

Crossing his arms above his chest, Krishna breathed deeply as his body bursts into flames, before he lets out his breath and throws his arms apart, dispersing the flames from his body. As the flames died out, in Krishna's place stood an armored warrior, themed after the mythical Garuda, the same Garuda warrior that saved Chan last night. Immediately the warrior took a fighting stance, ready to take on the Komodo Vudo.

"No way…" Chan gasped, the realization that her new classmate is the one who had saved her last night is too much for her, "That guy…that's the one who saved me!"

"Quick! Take a few photos of him!" commanded Ryo.

Chan immediately nodded, aiming her SLR camera at the newly transformed Krishna.

"I am the Garuda Knight!" exclaimed Krishna, "Kamen Rider….Bima!"

"Big deal, you just put on some armor," the Komodo Vudo scoffed, "That won't be enough to stop me!"

"Time to eat those words, fiend!" Krishna exclaims as he marched into combat, his right fist ready to punch the daylights out of the Komodo Vudo.

The punch connected against the Vudo's skull, causing the fiend to stumble back in pain, "Unbelievable! How dare you lay your hand on a superior being?!" The angered Komodo Vudo then proceeded to spit out a blue fireball at Kamen Rider Bima, which the Rider managed to deflect with a simple swipe of his right hand! "Unbelievable!"

"Try me," Krishna grinned underneath his Bima helmet.

Growling in rage, the Komodo Vudo fired several more fireballs, all of them easily deflected by Bima's enhanced reflexes, while the others are dodged without any effort. Bima then caught the Komodo Vudo's final fireball with his left hand, holding it for a few seconds before crushing it effortlessly!

"It's that the best you've got?!" Krishna mocked once he had crushed the fireball.

"_Onore, onore, onore!_" cursed the Komodo Vudo, immediately charging towards Bima, "DIE!"

Bima charged on as well, fire engulfing his right fist. The Komodo Vudo swiped its whip arm at Bima, but the Rider nimbly dodges it, creating an opening on the Vudo's chest which enabled Bima to execute a fiery jab on it, sending the Komodo Vudo flying. Before the Komodo Vudo could recover itsef, Bima went on the offensive once again, upper-cutting the fiend's jaw before sending a flurry of jabs onto the Komodo Vudo's body, each blow breaking a bone inside it. Fire then ignited on Bima's right leg as he performed a side kick onto the Komodo Vudo's abdomen, the energized kick was more than enough to bruise the Vudo's tough skin.

"**Helios!**" Krishna exclaimed.

The Helios was summoned from the skies above and into Bima's waiting right hand. Gripping his Helios sword tightly, Bima slashed the Komodo Vudo twice, each slash leaving grievous injuries on the fiend's tough hide. The Komodo Vudo groaned in pain as Bima finishes the combo with a stab on its chest, before a kick sends it tumbling on the ground, black blood seeping from its chest wound.

"_Time to finish this, Krishna!_" exclaimed Garuda.

"Got it!" Krishna nodded, pressing Garuda's beak three times.

"_**HISSATSU!**_" announced Garuda.

"**Rider Slash!**" Krishna exclaimed.

Immediately the blade of Helios bursts into flames, with Bima gripping the weapon even tighter. The flames then spread towards the hilt of Helios, prompting Bima to pluck them away with his left hand and threw the excess flames at the Komodo Vudo. The excess flames transformed itself into a blazing Garuda, screeching loudly as it collided against the Komodo Vudo, effectively immobilizing it in place.

"What…the…Hell…is…this…." the Komodo Vudo grunted as fiery energy began to burn through his body.

Bima crouched, his Helios in his hands as fiery energy began to envelop him in an aura. Letting out a yell, Bima charged forward towards the immobilized Komodo Vudo, slashing the Helios through the demonic being, effectively slicing it in half.

"_**GARUDA PROMINENCE SLASH!**_" Garuda announced right when the blade of Helios made contact with the Komodo Vudo's flesh, with fiery energy quickly seeping into the wound.

"Nooooo!" grunted the Komodo Vudo, "I…I won't lose…like this…"

Bima poised victoriously behind the Komodo Vudo as it exploded into oblivion, leaving behind several pieces of charred flesh, and a Power Core similar to Bima's, only yellow in color and with a komodo dragon engraved on it. Unknown to everyone, a black ball of energy escaped the carnage and fled quickly into the sky, vanishing from sight. The homeless man stumbled out from the charred pile of the Komodo Vudo's flesh, weakened by the ordeal but nevertheless he'll live.

Bima slowly picked up the Power Core, nodding in delight as he clenches it, a surge of warmth spreading out from the Power Core and washing over the Rider's body.

"_Another Power Core for us,_" a delighted Garuda said, "_Can't believe those Vudos are using the Power Cores to build new bodies for their agents…_"

"Don't worry," Krishna said, "I will…I will slay those bastards…and regain those Power Cores…"

Suddenly Bima's attention was attracted by the sound of a camera being used. Turning around, the Rider saw Chan and the other Occult Club members sitting on the sidelines, with Chan smiling sheepishly as her eyes made contact with Bima's.

"I thought I've told you that this place is too dangerous," Krishna said coldly as he glared at the Occult Club members, "Trust me, you don't want to involve yourselves in this war."

"But we could help!" Chan said, representing her friends, "We could provide some support for you!"

"Support? You'll just get in my way," Krishna scoffed, "Besides; this is a battle that I don't want you guys to get involved in. Trust me."

"But…but…but…" Chan stammered.

"Please let us help," Ryo said, taking over from Chan, "Maybe we don't know anything about your battle. But you're part of this city now, and maybe we could provide you with some insights on the happenings around here. Please, trust us. We'll keep your identity a secret."

Krishna went silent for a few seconds, before suddenly he presses on Garuda's beak three times once again.

"_**HISSATSU!**_" Garuda announced as Bima performs the set-up for the Garuda Prominence Slash once again, startling the Occult Club members.

"What the Hell?!" gasped Beto and the Vietnamese girl in unison.

"_Baka!_" cursed Chan, "What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry guys," Krishna said solemnly, "**Rider Slash**."

Bima swiped the air with his ignited Helios, creating a crescent of fire that went straight towards the Occult Club members. Chan and the others braced themselves for the worst as the attack accelerated towards them…

**xxx**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**xxx**

**Next Time, on Kamen Rider Bima**

Numerous star athletes from various sports teams in the university have vanished mysteriously! Krishna was forced to join the APU Occult Club against his will by Chan who is convinced that the club would provide access and support for Krishna in his fight against the Vudo, as he reluctantly explains the nature of his mission. The true nature of the Vudo will be explained as the soul of the Komodo Kurawa returns as the Gecko Kurawa. And a second Rider makes his appearance – Kamen Rider Yudhistira.

**Episode 2 – The Spearman's Advent!**

**xxx**

**And there you have it! The newest Kamen Rider story that I thought off, fresh off the assembly line. Hopefully it didn't tank like my other stories **** And I know that this feels like BIMA Satria Garuda too much, but I intend to make this a Japanese adaptation of BIMA…sort of, since I made a few differences or two. Feel free to leave your reviews and no flames please! The last thing this man would need is someone to trash talk this story!**


End file.
